


stupid harry, stupid mistletoes

by write_til_we_bleed



Series: christmas fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tiny Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries, he really does</p>
            </blockquote>





	stupid harry, stupid mistletoes

So Harry may be an asshole. Might. Maybe.

It depends how you look at it, really.

Louis would think so , yea but then again he's looking at it from a shorter angle. And yea that is exactly what probably got him in this situation.

Harry was just trying to be the cute boyfriend Louis always coos about and wakes up with blowjobs in the morning. Harry likes that side of Louis, the one who's cheeky but sweet. But like /every/ louis is the best Louis is you ask him, he just has certain "Louis" preferences .

/ no one asked you, Harold/ would be Louis' comment to that though.

And that's not one of Harry's favorites.

Anyway, back to the problem.

Louis thinks Harry has his own problem, which with that; Louis might be right- for once in his life.

It's just that Louis is so tiny and dainty and cute. How can anyone not want to corrupt and ruin that innocent figure. How can anyone not want to mark up that curvy body of his or ride that bootylicious ass of his.

But yea, Harry has another problem. He hasn't been able to get that fucking beyonce song out of his head ever since he's met the tiny boy five years ago.

Louis' height and figure might be the cause of all his wet dreams, clammy hands and raging boner 90% of the time but he doesn't want to make assumptions but it's completely understandable... right ?

Right. So this is why when the thirteenth of December came around, 11 days before his lovers birthday he began to leave small little mistletoes around the flat.

He put the first one above the archway when you first walk in. Harry's never been the best at making things look inconspicuous but it had the desired effect; of Louis rolling his eyes and petting Harry on the hip whenever he passed him that day.

The second day came around and it was a Tuesday, Louis didn't have work so he just laid around the flat until he got bored and asked Harry if he wanted to go out to Tesco's and buy some gummy worms with him.

Of course He denied, making up some lie about work projects when all he really needs to do was put up another mistletoe.

Louis left about an hour later dragging his snow boots on the carpet with a pouty look on his pretty face and Harry kissed his mouth until he was out of breath and stumbling out onto the walkway.

He put the next one right above the fireplace, he even had to use a chair to put it up there and he nodded to himself as he climbed from the chair, and onto the plush carpet. He smiled when about an hour later, the door pushed open to reveal a shivering Louis, with red cheeks and wet lashes.

The small boy comes to him with a tiny swing of his hips and stands on tip toes to kiss the smug smile right off his boyfriend's face. Harry realises until it was to late , that Louis reached under his thick sweater to place his wet cold hands on his bare back. 

And Harry thinks might love him when as his breath whooshes out of him and across Louis' face and the tiny boy giggles in his arms. 

Harry's face feels like it's going to spilt in half with how wide he's smiling and he dives back in to capture Louis' smiles and breathless laughs.

It's around the seventh day when Louis started getting annoyed with the amount of mistletoes around the house. Which is kind of weird in itself, Harry thinks, because Louis is the one who usually makes the messes not worries about them.

Harry just shrugs it off though as he watches his boy whine and complain about it mercilessly. 

When Louis sees he isn't getting anywhere with the taller, he starts trying to take them down himself and at that, Harry can't keep his laughter in any longer. 

He doesn't see Louis turn slowly towards him with his eyes narrowed into slits because his own eyes are tearing up at the corners. He doesn't see Louis stomp off the step stool with a murderous look on his face because his own face is turned high into the air with uncontrolled laughter. And he didn't notice the tiny frown crawling onto his boys face because his own mouth was buried into the Palm of his hand.

But he does feel when Louis attacks him with a huge pillow. It harshly whips him across his head, and louis glares down at Harry while the boys is picking himself from their couch. 

Louis hits him over and over, not saying anything to Harry as he whips him across the head. Harry accepts his fate, letting the smaller boy do it until he's content.

Harry wakes up the following morning with a headache and a crick in his neck from sleeping on the couch. Groaning he kicks out his legs, so that they're hanging off the arm of the sofa, barely able to get comfortable on the small area. 

He weakly thrashes around, whining high in his throat at his stupidity but then he remembers and he cackles loudly but then a shoe flies past his face and hits the back of the wall with a thud and Harry shuts right up.

He's stopped putting the tiny plant up around the house for a day, just to let Louis calm down and at least talk to him again but the boy won't let up. 

Louis can be stubborn, he understands that but he's stubborn to and he will be the cute boyfriend he knows he can be. 

And that what landed him where he is now. An empty flat but also flat full of mistletoes on December 23rd.

About an hour ago Louis walked into his plant covered home, with an actual smile on his pink lips bit then he saw what awaited him and he turned on his heel with a muttering of " stupid oaf" under his breath.

And he's been sitting there, at the kitchen table the whole time. 

So maybe he's an asshole. And maybe , just maybe he's stupid. 

Louis comes home eventually, holding a colorful bag in his hands that reads Greg on the tag and Harry barely keeps his cool, he manages though.

He makes Louis sit with him for dinner and his boy won't make any eye contact with him but he still says thank you and he still kisses Harry on the cheek when they're done. Louis goes to bed alone that night and Harry stays awake for a few hours , planning things out and making sure things are alright. 

at midnight he runs a warm bath in their large bath and puts cotton candy bubble bath in it just how his boy likes it, making sweet smelling bubbles pop up every where in the clear water. 

After its filled close to the brim, he walks all the way to their room taking his clothes off as he goes. He lightly shuffles onto their bed and under the heavy covers, covering his boy with kisses as he makes his way closer to his face. 

Louis sleepily wakes up, smiling softly and making a cute whine " I've been waiting for that for 10 days now. " 

And he can't keep his mouth off his boy for much longer. drags Louis up and into his arms, letting the blankets slip off his back. Harry attacks his pretty mouth with his own, letting his tongue trace over the seam of the others lips. he bites softly until his boy opens up for him. 

He feels small hands roam his shoulders and back and he moans softly into the others mouth. Louis pulls away after a moment and looks at him under his half kidded eyes, 

" naked? Harry really? " the tiny boy chuckles and this is the Louis that he prefers.

soft and sleepy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh. Feed back PLS pls


End file.
